objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Fridgey (TFFM)
Fridgey, known as The Animatronic Entertainer, is a character on The Fight for Magic. Personality Fridgey is an animatronic entertainer, so it's basically his job to be happy and entertain people. He can sing, dance, serve pizza and make jokes. Usually, he does his best to make people happy. However, sometimes that isn't the case. As it is with animatronics, once the clock strikes midnight, he will change for the worse. His happy-go-lucky facade will wash away as he becomes violent and seeks to kill anything he sees. In this state, his demeanor will drastically change, down to his appearance. Abilities Jumpscare A crucial ability for all animatronics to have. Fridgey can scream loudly at people like a banshee, provoking fear. With correct timing, Fridgey can cause even the people with the strongest wills to faint, and for weaker people, he could send them into death lickity split. However, this isn't Fridgey's favourite way of killing, as he usually prefers strangulation or cramming the victim's throat with chunks of delicious people until their lungs collapse. Vision Altering Abilities Fridgey has a chip in his chest cavity that emits a low ringing noise. This low ringing noise can alter the way you see Fridgey. Most of the time, he used this ability to show his happier form in day, while at night, he turns it off, to reveal his more bloodied form. He can even change other things, like how the ground around you looks, or how other people look. The weaknesses of this chip is that if you can't hear the ring, then he cannot change his form in your vision. So, wearing noise-cancelling headphones or just being deaf will make you be able to perceive his true form. However, to retaliate, Fridgey, makes sure to keep an eye out for anyone doing this, and will promptly 'remove' them. The chip also cannot alter how you fdeel things, so if you try and touch him, you can still feel his cold, rusted exoskeleton. Relations Friends Potato Fridgey and Potato are best friends. They share alot of interests, including being really creepy. They have known eachother for most their life. Coal Much like Potato, Fridgey is also great friends with coal for liking being creepy. They also both like murder. Mini-Fridgey Fridgey is Mini-Fridgey's big brother, so they share a love-hate relationship. Usually, Fridgey will make jokes at Mini-Fridgey's expense, to which Mini-Fridgey will usually retaliate. Plug Fridgey is friends with Plug due to their shared connection of being robots. Fridgey looks up to Plug, as she is pretty gnarly and has some fancy weapons that Fridgey is envious of. Calculator Much like Plug, Calculator is also Fridgey's friend due to them both being robots. Fridgey says that Calculator is a better little brother than Mini-Fridgey. Icicle Icicle is Fridgey's biggest fan, and was who inspired him to start killing in the first place. Enemies Magnet + Rocket Fridgey finds these two creepy for their obsession with experimenting, and is very worried that they will try to experiment on him one day, So. he chooses to avoid them. Appearance Fridgey is a standard top freezer fridge, made of stainless steel. The freezer has double doors, each door having a single eye hole carved into each, two purple cheeks placed on each, two thick, dark purple eyebrows, as well as half a mouth carved into each door, so when his the freezer is closed, it makes a mouth. He has white, sometimes glowing eyes and purple irises, with a red ring inside and a white dot in the centre of the pupil. He also dons a tall, black top hat with a purple ribbon tied around it. The bottom layer has a normal sideways door with a speaker slightly above the centre of it, and a handle on the right hand side. Out of the sides of his body, he has arms, and out of the bottom he has legs. Once it turns night, Fridgey takes on a much grittier appearance. His eyes and teeth go from a perly white to a murky yellow, his cheeks and eyebrows go from standing out to looking more like they were shoddily spray painted on, his previously semi-normal looking limbs rub off to reveal visible servos and motors at every joint and his previously white, stainless steel exterior becomes a lot more dirty and scratches emerge all over him, while clumps of "rust" gather around his edges Trivia *Fridgey is based off of the game series, Five Nights at Freddys. He is referential of the killer animatronics that try to murder the security guards at night. **Specifically, Fridgey is based off of the 'Funtime' brand of animatronics. This is shown in how he has a microphone on his chest, a mostly white colour scheme, metallic/plastic materials and, most importantly, an openable face and chest. ***It seems he is mostly based off of Funtime Freddy, who also shares a white and purple colour scheme, in addition to similar sounding names However, one major difference is that Funtime Freddy has a puppet on his right hand and a microphone, but Fridgey has no props. **His ability to alter appearance is based off of the 'Twisted' animatronics, which share a similair ability to make themselves appear different from little chips. However, the Twisted aniamtronics make themselves look even scarier, while Fridgey makes himself look less scary. * His full name is 'Fridge E Freeze', and his even fuller name is'Refrigerator Entertainment Freeze'. ** This is a reference to Chuck E Cheese, a reference to the popular animatronic mascot, Chuck E Cheese, whose full name is 'Charles Entertainment Cheese'. He is a very powerful rat. * It is unknown who manufactured Fridgey, though he does mention having a mother in passing. * Fridgey's model number is 'F1-8-737472 Unit-616e676c65TFFM'. Gallery Fridgeyneue.png|Basic Fridgey fridgeyminifridgey.png|Fridgey and his Little Brother, Mini Fridgey. fridgeyalt.png hoboy.png|Fridgey, along with Potato and Coal Fridge,.png|Fridgey's Old Design. He looked more like a normal object back then. Moneybagsbeatsfridgeysenselessly(notclickbait).png|Fridgey being brutally abused by Moneybags. Fridgenight.png|A non-canon design for Nightmare Fridgey fridgemolten.png|A design for Molten Fridgey fridgebod.png|Fridgey's old assets. fridgeymerge.png|Fridgey transforming into his eviler version at night. fridgeyminifridgeymerge.png|Ditto, but with Mini-Fridgey. horrorfridgey'.png|Fridgey's real form, with Mini Fridgey. fridgeygrabcamera1.png|Fridgey in 3D Category:FNAF Category:Robots Category:Scary Category:Magenta Category:Purple Category:Gray Category:Lavender